Storytellers
by Seraluna
Summary: Eine mehrteilige Songfiction zu Weiß Kreuz. Schuldig entdeckt, dass er mehr von Aya will als nur mit ihm zu spielen...


Titel: A kiss is a terrible thing to waste

Autor: Shiva

Email: Shivaanime.de

Fanfiction: Weiß Kreuz

Songfiction: Meat Loaf – A kiss is a terrible thing to waste (Eine Mischung aus Rock und Ballade mit großem Orchester)

Teil: 1/ ?

Rating: G (noch...)

Pairing: Schuldig/ Aya

Warnings: Spoiler, Sap(?)

Disclaimer: Weiß Kreuz gehört genauso wenig mir, wie die Songtexte. Und da ich damit kein Geld verdiene, werde ich wohl ewig eine arme Studentin bleiben.

Kommentar: Das neue Album von Meat Loaf heißt Storytellers. Kein Wunder, denn seine Lieder erzählen immer eine Geschichte. Und das möchte ich mit dieser Fanfiction auch tun.

Mir ist bewusst, dass kaum jemand meinen Lieblingssänger Meat Loaf kennt. Schließlich war er einer der großen Musiker aus den 70er Jahren und hatte nur noch 1992 einen etwas größeren Erfolg mit „I'd do anything for love", was vielleicht noch jemandem ein Begriff ist. Also möchte ich die Geschichte so gestalten, dass die Lieder nur zur Unterstreichung der Handlung dienen und nicht als Vorraussetzung zum Verstehen der Story gelten. Ich hoffe, das gelingt mir.

Zum Thema verstehen ist noch zu sagen: Ich werde die Texte nicht übersetzen, sondern nur die Thematik aufgreifen, also wäre die Beherrschung der englischen Sprache nicht schlecht. Vokabeln, die im Schulenglisch nicht so geläufig sind, werde ich im Anhang erklären.

Ich behalte mir das Recht vor, die Songtexte zu kürzen, ohne sie im Kontext zu verändern.

Ich habe noch nie so ein langes Vorwort geschrieben ;;; Die nächsten werden auch garantiert kürzer!

Dank, Grüße und Kusshände gehen an meine liebe Beta Zoe und alle, die das hier lesen (Bestechungsversuch hehe)

_Teile des Songtextes _

Telepathie

„wörtliche Rede"

Es war im letzten Frühling, als es mir zum ersten Mal aufgefallen war. Damals wusste ich aber noch nicht, was das zu bedeuten hatte und welche Folgen es nach sich ziehen sollte. Damals war es nur ein Spiel für mich, ein Abenteuer, doch heute denke ich ganz anders darüber.

Ich hatte zwar schon immer eine Vorliebe für Abyssian als Gegner gehabt, doch diese mystische Aura, die mich so anzog, habe ich erst nach unserer ersten direkten Gegenüberstellung (die Weiß doch tatsächlich überlebt hat) verspürt.

Nach unserem Kampf auf der Bohrinsel war Weiß eine Weile zerschlagen. Doch es hat nicht sehr lange gedauert, bis sie sich neu formiert hatten. Die Jungs konnten es einfach nicht lassen.

Aber wir sind ja keinen Deut besser. Kaum hatten wir uns gegenseitig aus dem Wasser gefischt (danke Nagi), haben wir uns auch schon nach einem neuen Auftraggeber umgesehen. Unser guter Bradley hat sich dahingehend mal umgesehen. Er sagt weder mir noch den anderen, was er da so treibt, aber wir vertrauen ihm. Ok, ich muss ihm vertrauen, weil er einzige ist, der meine Hirnsuchmaschine außer Kraft setzen kann.

Aber ich wollte ja von etwas ganz anderem erzählen. Genau, den ersten, den ich von Weiß wieder gesehen habe, war Abyssian.

Durch einen dummen Zufall liefen wir uns bei der Vorbereitung einer Mission über den Weg. So wie er ermittelte auch ich undercover. Ich sollte Aufklärungsarbeit in einer Waffenkonstruktionsfirma leisten und die dortigen Akten durchforsten. Ein Job, die mir nicht gerade zusagte. Wenigstens konnte ich dank meiner Fähigkeit die Wachmänner schnell davon überzeugen, dass ich ein Angestellter der Firma war. Abyssian hatte es da nicht so leicht gehabt und ich würde bis heute gerne wissen, wie er es geschafft hat, sich an den Wachännern vorbei zu schleichen.

Ich erwischte ihn, als er in den Unterlagen unserer Zielfirma herumwühlte.

Mein erster Gedanke war, warum er hier war. Seiner war: Scheiße!

„Soll man denn fluchen?", fragte ich grinsend.

Abyssian war aufgeschreckt herumgefahren und schob in derselben Bewegung mit einem lauten Knall die Schublade des Aktenschranks zu, der bis unter die niedrige Decke des Kelleraumes reichte.

Er bewegte sich wie ein Panther, der Gefahr witterte. So geschmeidig und doch zugleich voller Anspannung. Ich dagegen stand lässig mit den Händen in den Manteltaschen und hatte meinen Spaß daran, ihn zu beobachten.

Der einzige Ausgang, den diese kleine Kellerkammer hatte, war der, den ich gerade versperrte. Wenn er also hier herauswollte, musste er wohl oder übel an mir vorbei.

„Schön, dass wir uns mal wieder treffen. Noch dazu allein", fuhr ich fort. Er erwiderte nichts, sondern presste die Kiefer so fest zusammen, dass die Zähne knirschten. Er hatte einen schwarzen Catsuit an, der ihm wirklich gut stand und jede Linie seines wohlgeformten Körpers hervorhob. Dass er keine Missionskleidung trug, musste bedeuten, dass er unbewaffnet war. Auch ich war nicht zum Kämpfen hier, doch hatte ich meine beste Waffe - meinen Kopf - immer dabei.

„Verschwinde, ich hab hier zu arbeiten", blaffte er mich an.

Jaja, Abyssians Wildheit hatte mich schon immer fasziniert. Alles was er tat, war mit soviel Leidenschaft verbunden. Vor allem das Hassen seiner Feinde. Und genau diese Leidenschaft verhieß mir, mich weiter mit ihm zu beschäftigen.

„Ich hab hier auch noch etwas zu erledigen. Du würdest mir ungemein weiterhelfen, wenn du mir schon mal vorab sagst, was du gefunden hast", griente ich. Das würde mir viel nerviges Herumsuchen sparen, was ich überhaupt nicht leiden konnte. Ich war glücklich.

Mit verblüffter Empörung öffnete sich sein Mund, um sich kurz darauf sofort wieder in Wut zu schließen. „Such doch selber!"

Wie niedlich er jetzt aussah. Die Arme verschränkt, den Kopf verärgert zur Seite gewandt. Doch rastlos suchten seine Augen nach einem anderen Ausgang, den es nicht gab.

„Wie du willst", lachte ich, bevor ich in seinen Kopf eindrang und mir die gewünschten Daten herausfilterte. Dabei stieß ich auf eine andere Information, die mich belustigte.

„Freut mich, dass dir mein Mantel gefällt. Ich muss dir zwar dahingehend zustimmen, dass ich darin gut aussehe, aber ich finde eigentlich nicht, dass ich ein Idiot bin..."

„Raus aus meinem Kopf", zischte er.

Ich machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und er wich zurück. Ich machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und er wich zurück und so weiter. Irgendwann hatte er einen Aktenschrank im Rücken und war gefangen.

„Dabei hast du doch so einen niedlichen Kopf", meinte ich und strubbelte ihm über sein karminrotes Haar, das in der Dunkelheit die Farbe von vollmundigem alten Wein angenommen hatte.

If you listen to the night, you can hear the darkness call 

Wütend schlug er meine Hand weg. Er hatte nicht nur die Anmut einer Raubkatze, er fauchte auch wie eine und zeigte seine Krallen.

„Du hast, was du wolltest, also verschwinde!"

Mit einem verheißungsvollen Blick sah ich ihn an. „Du weißt doch gar nicht, was ich will."

Das Schummerlicht ließ seine Konturen in der Dunkelheit weich werden. Er war für einen Mann wirklich wunderschön und ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich noch standhalten könnte, ihn nicht zu berühren oder gar zu küssen.

_I can barely stand to wait, I can barely stand at all_

Doch warum eigentlich nicht? Es wäre doch schrecklich, einen Kuss auf diese süßen Lippen zu verschwenden, wenn sich schon einmal die Gelegenheit ergibt. Ich konnte es nicht erwarten, diesen Mund mit meiner Zunge zu kosten.

_C'mon closer to me now, it's like we're sharing the same skin_

Ich rückte noch ein Stück näher, und umfasste sanft seinen Nacken. Mit glänzenden Augen näherte ich mich seinem Mund. Er war zu schockiert, um zu reagieren. Erst kurz bevor meine Lippen die seinen berührten, klatschte eine kräftige Ohrfeige gegen meine Wange.

„Autsch", sagte ich nur, und rieb mir die linke Gesichtshälfte.

_So many things in your life that you're bound to regret_

_Why didn't I do that? Why didn't I do this?_

„Das wirst du noch bereuen", fuhr ich mit dunkler Stimme fort.

„Lieber sterbe ich, bevor mich von so einem wie dir abknutschen lasse", sagte er bestimmt.

Ich musste lachen. Das hatte ich eigentlich nicht gemeint.

Ich wusste, dass man solch magische Momente nicht vergehen lassen durfte. Zeit entgleitet noch schneller als Quecksilber, und daher muss man diese Momente festhalten, denn sie kommen nie wieder. Und wenn man es nicht tut, wird man immer wieder grübeln und zweifeln. ‚Vielleicht wäre ich glücklicher, wenn ich dieser oder jener Person mein Herz geöffnet hätte, anstatt es zu verschließen. Was wäre gewesen wenn...?'

Solche Zweifel können nervenaufreibend und zermürbend sein. Und am Ende bleibt dann immer nur die Einsamkeit. Schlussendlich kann man immer nur Dinge bereuen, die man nicht getan hat. Mit Fehlern findet man sich irgendwann ab, aber verpasste Chancen bereut man lange, manchmal ein Leben lang...

_So many chances you've lost that you'll never forget_

_Why didn't I make it? Why didn't I take it right there?_

In Gedanken schwelgend, hatte ich Aya vergessen, der sich immer noch in der Umklammerung meiner Hände befand. Endlich besann ich mich und richtete mein Wort wieder an ihn. Ich musste mich nicht bemühen, ein ernsthaftes Gesicht zu machen.

„Vielleicht kannst du es dir jetzt noch nicht vorstellen. Aber eines Tages wirst du dich fragen, warum du dir diesen Kuss hast entgehen lassen. Doch den Preis dafür wirst du später zahlen müssen, wenn du als alte Jungfer endest."

_You'll have to pay for it later or you won't get it, when it's going for free_

Er wurde rot. Ich hatte einen wunden Punkt getroffen. Oder sein Ärger ließ seinen Blutdruck derart hochtreiben, dass ihm zu viele rote Blutkörperchen ins Gesicht stiegen.

„Woher willst du wissen, dass ich..."

Darüber konnte ich mich wieder erheitern. Ein breites Grinsen überzog mein Gesicht.

„Ich bin Telepath, schon vergessen?"

Eigentlich hatte ich nur gut geraten, doch ihre Wirkung verfehlten meine Worte nicht. Er rammte mir unvermittelt sein Knie in den Bauch. Ich keuchte, hielt mich aber an ihm fest, dass er nicht fliehen konnte.

„Netter Versuch", ächzte ich. Das tat wirklich höllisch weh. „Aber du kannst mir glauben: Ein Kuss ist zu schön, um ihn zu vergeuden."

Ich machte eine kleine Pause, um mich wieder aufzurichten und ihm in die Augen sehen zu können, die zwei tiefviolette Edelsteine schimmerten. Ich wusste auch nicht genau, warum er mich so faszinierte, warum ich ihn derart besitzen wollte. Vielleicht, war es, weil ich ihn nie haben könnte.

Er wand sich in meiner - zugegebenermaßen nicht gerade sanften - Umarmung, doch ich war stärker.

„Und eines Nachts werde ich dir beweisen, dass ich Recht habe."

_Believe me: a kiss is terrible thing to waste_

_And one of these nights I'm gonna show you that you already know_

_There's a feast waiting for you and you've never even gotten a taste_

_It's later than you think and a kiss is a terrible thing to waste_

Allmählich schien er zu verstehen, dass ich ihn heute mal nicht umbringen wollte, denn nach und nach verebbte seine Gegenwehr. Heute war Waffenstillstand angesagt.

Ich ließ ihn wieder los und blickte ihn an. Die Augen gedankenverloren und leer starrte er an mir vorbei, die Lippen zu einem Strich zusammengepresst. Er war zwar verunsichert, aber noch lange nicht überzeugt.

„Du hast dazu gar nichts zu sagen?", wollte ich wissen, neugierig wie ich bin.

„Stirb."

Ich lachte. „Das sieht dir ähnlich."

„Ich dachte, wir sind Feinde. Warum bringst du mich nicht um?"Seine Miene war nüchtern und erst. Und eigentlich hatte er ja recht. So eine Gelegenheit würde sich mir so schnell nicht wieder ergeben.

„Sind wir auch. Aber das ist nicht mein Auftrag. Ich bin heute nur eine Art... Pfadfinder."

„Aha. Und wo sind die Kekse?", witzelte er. Jetzt lächelte er sogar. Doch viel Fröhlichkeit war nicht darin, seine Augen waren ernst. Es erinnerte mich an einen gewissen trockenen Galgenhumor.

„Du solltest dich nicht vor mir fürchten, wenn ich unbewaffnet bin", sagte ich.

Er gab ein abfälliges Geräusch von sich. „Pff. Als ob ich Angst vor dir hätte."

„Ich weiß, dass du den Tod nicht fürchtest. Hast du etwa Angst vor meiner Berührung?"Ich langte erneut nach seinem Gesicht. Alarmiert zuckte er zurück. „Siehst du, wie du zitterst? Doch das brauchst du nicht, es gibt dafür keinen Grund."

_You shouldn't tremble when we touch, there's no reason for these fears_

_I wanna show you it all what to do and where and how_

Wie gerne würde ich ihm noch einmal über sein zartes wenngleich wütendes Gesicht streichen und noch einmal diese seidigen roten Haare durch meine Finger gleiten lassen. Wie gerne diese blasse Haut mit meinen Küssen bedecken und...

Oh nein, dieser Gedanke ging zu weit. In diesem Moment war ich froh, dass er keine Gedanken lesen konnte, denn in selbigen war ich schon mit ihm im Bett.

Es war wohl besser, Abstand zu nehmen, was ich dann auch tat. Aya nutze sogleich die Gelegenheit und stieß mich beiseite. Er drängte sich an mir vorbei und wollte durch die Tür huschen.

„Abyssian!", rief ich ihm nach.

Er warf noch einen Blick zurück.

_We'll never be as young as we are right now_

„Wir werden nie wieder so jung sein wie heute! Denk darüber nach, bevor du noch mehr zu bereuen hast."

„Du bist krank", sagte er noch, bevor er sich endgültig aus dem Staub machte.

Ich konnte es nicht lassen. Ich musste ihn verfolgen. Natürlich so, dass er mich nicht sehen würde, aber etwas in mir zwang mich, ihm zu folgen.

Es war wieder wie damals, als ich die kleine Sakura benutzte, um mit ihm zu spielen. Ich hatte es in dem Moment gewusst, als ich ihre Gedanken las: Durch sie konnte ich Aya näherkommen und ihn ärgern. Eigentlich wollte sie dazu bringen, ihn zu töten, doch rohe Gewalt, die eher Farfarello zu eigen ist, ist nicht mein Stil. Der theatralische Tod eines würdigen Gegners ist viel spannender.

Aber schon damals konnte ich sie nicht energisch genug dazu bringen, abzudrücken.

Und jetzt würde ich wieder mit ihm spielen wollen, diesmal auf einer anderen Ebene.

Der Bonus dabei war, dass es niemand erfahren würde, da dieses kleine Spielchen außerhalb von Schwarz im privaten Rahmen gespielt wurde.

Eilig hatte Aya die Firma verlassen. Er war zu Fuß hier, ein Auto hätte in der Dunkelheit der Nacht Aufsehen erregt, zumal dieser Konzern hier mitten in einem Waldstück lag.

Schnell war er, das musste man ihm lassen. Zwar hatte ich keine Probleme ihm zu folgen, aber seine langen Beine legten ein erstaunliches Tempo vor. Nach einer Weile blieb er stehen und lehnte sich an eine hohe Eiche, die im Wind mit ihren Blättern rauschte. Ich verbarg mich hinter einem dichten Gebüsch und beobachtete ihn. Fahles Mondlicht schien durch die Blätter hindurch und malte verwegene Muster auf sein Gesicht.

_So many cries in the night that you tried to ignore_

Sich seiner eigenen Schönheit nicht bewusst, ignorierte er auch die der alten Eiche und trat mehrmals laut fluchend gegen ihren Stamm. „Verdammt!", schrie er immer wieder.

Ein Schwall von Wut, Zweifel und Angst drang zu mir herüber. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er so die Kontrolle verlieren könnte. Doch kaum hatte ich meine Gedanken beendet, legte sich Ayas innerer Sturm wieder und er setzte sich an den Fuß des Baumes, wo er aufseufzte.

„Dieser verdammte Kerl", murmelte er.

Damit war zweifellos ich gemeint. Ich grinste. Man hatte mich oft genug einen Teufel genannt, dagegen waren diese Beleidigungen Komplimente.

Aber das Schlimme ist, dass er Recht hat, waren seine Gedanken.

Ob das nun wirklich so schlimm war, sei mal dahin gestellt, doch jetzt war ich neugierig.

_So many unanswered prayers so many unopened doors_

_Why didn't I take it? Why didn't I make it come true?_

„Ich habe nicht das Recht, von jemandem geliebt zu werden", sagte er leise zu sich. Er lehnte die Arme auf die Knie und versenkte den Kopf darin. „Verzeih mir, Sakura-chan..."

Wie erwartet war sie seine persönliche verpasste Chance. Das Mädchen, das seiner Schwester so ähnlich sah, hatte sich in ihn verliebt, doch er hatte sie immer zurückgewiesen. Jetzt bereute er es, sie so eiskalt abgewiesen zu haben.

_Tyre tracks and broken hearts that's all we're leaving behind_

Doch wie hätte es funktionieren sollen?

Nicht nur, dass er in ihr nie mehr als eine Schwester sehen konnte, er hätte ihr auch nie nahe sein können, ohne sie in Gefahr zu bringen. Unser Beruf ist eine gefährliche und einsame Profession. Um einigermaßen sicher zu sein, müssen wir immer im Schatten stehen. Gesichtslose Schemen, die sich in die Häuser des Ziels zu schleichen, um es dort zu exekutieren.

Auch du, Aya, der du auf der Seite des Lichts stehst, wirst irgendwann einsehen, dass du kein bisschen anders bist als ich. Wir kommen im Dunkeln und werden die Häuser unserer Opfer auch im Dunkeln verlassen. Ungesehen und ungekannt schleichen wir durch die Nacht, um unser Tribut des Blutes zu fordern. Und das einzige, was wir zurücklassen sind Reifenspuren und gebrochene Herzen.

Die Fassade des fröhlichen Blumenladens ist nur eine Maske, um euer wahres Gesicht zu verbergen. Was ihr von Weiß auch versucht, die Tatsache, dass wir alle Mörder sind, wird sich dadurch nicht ändern.

_It doesn't matter what we're losing, it only matters what we're going to find_

Wenn du der Nacht zuhörst, hörst du die Dunkelheit rufen. Und wenn du ihr zuhörst, wirst du ihren Verlockungen verfallen. Pass nur auf, dass sie dich nicht verschlingt und dich zu einem ihrer gesichtslosen Schatten macht.

Doch was immer wir auch verlieren, viel wichtiger ist, was wir gewinnen werden, eines Tages...

Mit dieser Erkenntnis wandte ich mich ungesehen von ihm ab und verschwand in der Schwärze der Nacht, als sei ich nie da gewesen.

Ende Teil 1 TBC

Vocabulary

barely: kaum

feast: (Hoch)genuss

tyre tracks: Reifenspuren

8


End file.
